In the Morning
by Whispering-Willow08
Summary: In the morning, Sasuke and Sakura find they have the house to themselves. Naturally, they decide to take advantage of this rare opportunity.


In the Morning

She slept so soundly beside him. Sasuke wasn't sure what time Sakura had come to bed the night before, as the hospital had a tendency to keep her working through all hours of the night. He hadn't stirred when she came home. She was always so careful not to wake him when she was late.

The morning was calm, a gentle rain pattering at the windows and gray light streaming through the beige curtains. Still groggy from sleep, Sasuke propped himself expertly on what remained of his left arm and glanced at the clock on Sakura's bedside table. It was nearly nine, quite late for the two of them. But Sarada was not there to wake them as she usually did. She had spent the night at Chouchou's house, and the girls had plans to spend the day together as well. That morning, Sasuke had Sakura all to himself.

He looked down at her, admiring the way the pale morning light bathed her smooth skin. Her arm was raised above her head, resting palm-up on the pillow. From what he could tell, she was wearing only a white tank top, and it hung loosely against her breasts, accentuating the subtle cleavage he enjoyed so much. Her chest rose and fell smoothly with each deep inhale she took.

Sasuke reached down and carefully took her pink tresses between his fingers, feeling the silkiness and inhaling the sweet, floral scent of her shampoo. She must have showered before getting into bed, and he smirked. She had been planning for their morning together as well.

Not wanting to wait for her to wake up on her own, he leaned down slowly and placed a light, lingering kiss beneath her earlobe. As he pulled back, Sakura's eyes fluttered open and she took in a long, deep breath, arching her back with a stretch.

She turned her head to the side, her green eyes clouded over with leftover dreams. A light smile touched her glossy lips. "Good morning, Sasuke," she greeted softly. "What time is it?"

"Almost nine," he told her before leaning down to place another kiss beneath her ear. He used his tongue to gently trace the line of her lobe and she shuddered at the contact, moving her arm to drape over his neck.

"You're pretty eager this morning," Sakura commented as she turned her head to the side, allowing him to move down her neck with open-mouthed kisses.

"We're alone," he reminded her, and pushed the thin strap of her top aside to continue his path of kisses.

She hummed lightly at his touches and ran her hand down his right arm, massaging his strong muscles. "Yes, we are," she agreed, her voice already becoming low with desire.

He smirked at this. It never took much to turn his wife on, and his ego swelled with pride at this. Normally she had the same effect on him, but this morning he wanted to draw things out with her. They almost never had the house to themselves, and they rarely had the same days off. He was going to take full advantage of this once-in-a-blue-moon type of day.

Catching her lips in a deep kiss, he brushed his hand over the thin fabric of her top and cupped her breast, his thumb turning lazy circles against her already hardened peak. He felt her heart rate pick up at the stimulation and he smirked in response, slicking his tongue against her lower lip.

Letting out a breathy moan, Sakura opened her mouth and allowed him to slip his tongue into her mouth. He rubbed his tongue against hers, letting the kiss grow more heated as he moved his hand down her waist. He dipped his hand beneath her shirt, running it up her smooth stomach and behind her back, pulling her closer against him as he broke the kiss and moved back to her neck, nipping and sucking at the tender flesh.

"Sasuke," she moaned lowly, her hand running through his hair and gripping lightly at the nape of his neck. "Stop, you're going to leave a mark."

He smirked, hovering his lips just above her sensitive skin. "I thought you liked this," he said, his hot breath tickling her ear.

"I do," she said, and a wicked smile spread across her features. "But if you can't control yourself, I'll have to take over." She placed her hands firmly against his hard chest and pushed him over to lie on his back. In one swift motion, she swung her leg over his hips to straddle his waist, revealing to Sasuke that the only other article of clothing she had on was a pair of lacy red panties. He let out a low breath at the sight and ran his hand down her back, dipping his fingers beneath the rough lace and gripping the tight skin of her ass.

She rolled her hips over his hardened cock through his boxers and smirked down at him. Wordlessly, she lowered her head, hovering her lips over his, and when he leaned his head up to complete the kiss, she quickly began to move downward. He watched her as she moved, brushing her lips in quick kisses along his bare chest as she worked her way down.

When she reached his boxers, she hooked her thumbs into the waistband and looked back up at him. The look she gave him when her eyes locked with his made his cock throb with anticipation, and he bit back a groan as she began to slowly pull his boxers off. Once they were in a crumpled heap on the floor, she took his hardened member in her petite hand and gave it a good, hard stroke. He hissed through his teeth at her roughness, loving every second of it.

She moved her hand up and down a few more times before lowering her head and flicking her tongue against his slit. Salty precum coated her tongue and she licked her lips seductively, making Sasuke shudder in response. She lowered her head again, taking his head into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around the sensitive area, causing Sasuke to tilt his head back and squeeze his eyes shut at the intense feeling.

He hissed lowly as she took more of him in, and she bobbed her head up and down achingly slow, drawing out a frustrating grunt from the Uchiha.

"Sakura," he groaned. He propped himself up on his elbow and let his head fall forward, chin resting against his chest. She took her hand and gripped the base of his dick, squeezing it lightly as she increased her rhythm, letting her tongue glide expertly over his most sensitive spots.

A hot breath of air escaped his lips as the tension deep inside him began to build. He gritted his teeth together, knowing he wouldn't last much longer if she continued these ministrations. He struggled to choke out her name as the pleasure mounted and she lifted her head, slowly releasing her grip, just as he was about to lose control.

"Yes, Sasuke?" she purred sweetly.

He nearly scoffed at her. The temptress had done it on purpose, and now he had to make her pay. He reached forward and took her wrist, pulling her close. "Why should I have all the fun?" he asked, his voice low and husky.

He gripped the hem of her shirt, pulling it over her head and letting it drop next to his boxers on the floor. Smirking, he pushed her over onto her back caught her lips in a heated kiss. His hand wandered down her stomach, his ego swelling as her muscles tensed at his touches. He stroked his fingers over the outside of her panties, feeling her arousal. Brushing his lips against her cheek, he muttered into her ear, "You're so wet for me, Sakura."

She shuddered at the sound of her name. The way he pronounced each syllable low and drawn out when he was aroused only turned her on more. Her body ached for his touch and she let out a shaky breath. "Why don't you do something about it?"

"Gladly." He gripped her panties in an almost predatory manner and pulled them off of her, nearly ripping them in the process. It took all of his self-control not to just take her at the sight of her slick entrance. His body screamed at him to fuck her deeply, they way she liked so much, but he wasn't quite done teasing yet.

He took her legs and propped them on his shoulders as he settled himself between her thighs. His tongue slicked against her entrance and she let out an anxious moan at the light, tickling touch. Expertly, he moved his tongue to circle around her clit, increasing his speed as she moaned, her legs tightening around him. He inserted a single finger into her, brushing against the spongy wetness.

With a gasp, she gripped the sheets tightly, tugging at them as the tension in her abdomen grew tighter and tighter, threatening to spill over with each flick of Sasuke's tongue. She moaned his name as he inserted a second digit, pumping his fingers inside her rapidly. She cried out in pleasure, needing to release, and trembled as she neared the edge.

Sasuke considered returning her earlier favor, but the way she gasped out his name and tugged heatedly at the sheets was so hot, he had to let her finish. He felt her soaking walls clench around his fingers as he stroked her in just the right spot.

"Don't stop, don't stop," Sakura cried breathlessly, arching her back at the mounting pleasure. She tugged the sheets up as her body nearly convulsed with the strength of her orgasm.

Sasuke pulled back and brushed his thumb over her clit, making slow circles as he allowed her to ride it out. Her breath came out in shaky gasps as she came down from it and she slowly released her vice-like grip on the mussed sheets.

Before she had a chance to fully come down, Sasuke pulled himself up and pushed his rock hard cock deep into her. Sakura cried out in shock, her hips rocking hard against him in response.

He grunted at the clenching tightness around him, and pulled all the way out of her before slamming back in just as hard.

"Ah, Sasuke!" she moaned heatedly. She grabbed a fistful of hair at the nape of his neck and tugged, ripping a forceful grunt from her husband's throat.

He began to pound into her roughly, loving the way her walls tightened around him each time he hit that sweet spot deep inside of her. Wanting to get even deeper, he slid his arm around the small of her back and pulled her up. He pressed his stomach hard against hers and moved up to kneel, holding her body flush against him as he continued his quick movements.

Sakura snaked her arms underneath his and gripped his shoulders from behind. She shifted herself to push him back into a sitting position and began rocking her hips. He grunted and kept his arm wrapped tightly around her waist. She rested her chin against his shoulder as their movements slowed.

He relished at the feeling of her breasts pressed against his chest, and he flicked his tongue against the shell of her ear. She moaned lowly at the feeling, and as much as she enjoyed the closeness of their position, it wasn't getting her anywhere near a second orgasm.

Sensing this, Sasuke pulled her close against him one more time before he lowered her down to lie on her back. He took one of her legs and propped it around his waist. Looking up at him, one hand tangled in his hair, Sakura raised her other leg and wrapped them both tightly around him.

He entered her again, his angle allowing him to reach even deeper. Sakura arched her back in reaction and raised her arm to rest above her head as she felt the coiling tension tightening in her abdomen once more. Sasuke ran his hand along the milky flesh of her arm, and when he reached her hand, he intertwined their fingers, squeezing lightly.

"Oh, Sasuke," she moaned, and he leaned his head down to catch her lips. She wrapped her free arm around his shoulder to hold him closer to her as her body began to tremble.

"Sakura," Sasuke grunted, feeling her walls clench roughly around him, getting tighter with each thrust. It took all of his strength to hang on as she tightened around him, getting closer and closer to her orgasm. His breath hitched as he picked up his pace, struggling to get her to her release. "Sakura," he said again, his voice strained, "I can't…"

Her nails dug into his back, and she threw her head back at the mounting please. "Please, Sasuke," she begged, voice thick with desperation, "just little longer. I'm almost…"

He gripped her hand tightly, dropping his face down to neck. Her walls clenched hard around him as her orgasm took over. She cried out hotly, his name flowing from her lips as her whole body convulsed beneath him. His release came in hot spurts as he held himself deep inside her, and his breath came out in short, uneven gasps. She rolled her hips slowly, riding out the feeling, and when her vision cleared and the trembling slowed, she turned her head to place a kiss on Sasuke's cheek.

He raised his head, still panting lightly, and moved his hand to cup her cheek. He placed a lingering kiss on her lips and slowly pulled out of her, shivering once at the sudden loss of warmth.

Sakura ran her fingers lazily through his hair and looked up at him with half-lidded eyes. A small smile touched her features. "We never get to do this anymore," she said quietly.

"I know," Sasuke said simply. He shifted to lie on his side, draping his good arm over her stomach. "I'm sorry."

She placed a hand on his arm. "I have an idea."

Sasuke leaned forward to kiss her again then pressed his forehead against hers. "What is it?"

"Let's spend the whole day in bed," Sakura suggested, relishing in his closeness.

Smirking, Sasuke suddenly felt his energy return and he propped himself up to hover over her. "I like the sound of that."


End file.
